A way with words
by Mangoosegirl
Summary: Jane Collins used to be a reporter for Danville news, until she got fired. Luckily her upstairs neighbours and friends Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher have an opening working at their world famous lab, writing about their adventures. But can Jane keep it proffesional between her and the silent brother? Explicit content in some chapters, warning will be given.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I know this is a children's show. Thing is, I am utterly obsessed by Thomas Brodie-sangster and his sexy voice. I just needed to do something about it, and this is that something. Now fair warning, there is some very explicit content in here because I like to be very describing. I'll give everyone a head's up when a chapter contains adult content. The first chapter is safe.

"Collins, come into my office please." My editor shouting my name over the whole floor, this should be good. And with that I mean I was probably in trouble, as usual. I let out a sigh and looked for a supporting look in my co-workers eye. "You'll be fine Jane." She said. She would always say the nice thing, but the brave comment didn't reach her eyes. "Thank Mel." I mumbled and walked into the office.  
"You wanted to see me m'am?" I asked as politely as I could. Mrs. George was not one to hand out compliments to everyone, to put it very nicely. "That last piece, about the High school teacher. It was horrible, completely unbelievable. He said he designed a portal to Mars when he was what, eleven? His friends traveled through time and they build at least three gigantic slides. I'm not buying it, anyone with a decent brain wouldn't. If the man was that boring, don't write the article. Don't make me print utter nonsense. This is the third interview you have given me that is garbage material. I even got you into the Mayor's office! And everytime you give me stories like this." I tried to cut through her words, defend my writing. They all told me that themselves. And that hag didn't get me into the Mayor's office, I did. They did everything to keep Mrs. George and her reporters out. I was just lucky enough to know Mayor Isabella Shapiro-Garcia. "I'm sorry, but we're letting you go. You are obviously to fantastical to write objective stories." Before I could even say anything, I was fired. I'm sorry, yeah right.

I was walking back to my appartment, it wasn't that far away from the office. Handeling my box while fumbling with the lock and pushing the door open with my back, proved quite a challenge. I felt two hands taking my box from me and opening the door so I could walk in with at least a bit of my dignity left. "Hey, my… Oh Ferb. Thanks." A twenty-something year old boy with green hair was holding my box under one arm and the door with the other. I took my box back and walked in. "Come in, do you want some tea? The box, yeah I was fired. That editor had it out for me from the beginning. She didn't believe my interviews with Isabella and Baljeet. She said I must have made those up to make my story interesting, like I would need giant robots to write something interesting. No offence to your robots. But I could make growing grass interesting to read." Ferb just let me vent while I made us some tea. He never talked much anyway. My rant had reached a pause and it was al just sinking in. I had no job anymore, I needed to find new work. How was I going to pay for the appartment, what if I had to move out. I loved this building. I had great friends here. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella all lived in the penthouse above my place, If I had to move I would lose the best neighbours I ever had. I had been gripping the counter when I felt Ferb's hand on my back. "You'll be fine Jane." He always the right thing to say, as if he was phsycic or something. I just turned around and gave him a big hug, which he returned. "I need to find a new job soon if I want to be able to pay my rent." I sighed when I let Ferb go. The tea was now done and we sat down on the couch. Ferb's phone rang, the display showed Phineas on the other end in his labcoat. "Hey bro, are you almost done at home? We're about to fire this baby up." The boys had made their own videophones from scratch so Phineas was now pointing at a huge rocket engine behind him. "Weren't you working on submarine thing?" I asked. "Oh, you're with Jane, Hi Jane, what are you doing home so soon?" Phineas asked, knowing his brother wouldn't say much. Hence the VIDEOphones. "Hi Phineas, I'm fired. Ferb helped me with my box and door. I made tea, want some?" The boys laboratory was down the street. There they worked on their inventions, sometimes even for big institutions like NASA or the army. They never builded weapons, but vehicles and transmission devices were no problem. "Oh that's too bad about your job. But you never liked that boss anyway right? Hey come over I have an idea." Phineas had closed his end of the line, only to pop it back on instantly. "And bring that tea, you make an even better brew that Ferb. And that's saying something." And the screen was black again. I just looked at Ferb, he already had a thermoscan ready and was pouring in his tea. I guess I was going to the lab. "For the record." I started when Ferb handed me my coat. "I love your tea." That earned me a lovely smile from the young Brit.

"Okay Phineas, what is it this time. Because I'm not trusting you in a space ship again." I said when me and Ferb entered the lab. "Are you ever going to let me live that swamp planet down?" Phineas joked while sliding from a ladder. "Oh good you brought the tea. And no, we're not going to space today. Ferb is determined to show you at least one planet you like though." Phineas nudged at his step-brother, Ferb just rolled his eyes. "What I wanted to show you is right here. If Ferb is okay with it of course." Phineas was leading us to a high tech office space in the front corner of the lab. "What are you saying Phineas?" I had an idea, but I needed to be sure. "Ferb?" Phineas looked at his brother who just nodded exitedly. "We want you to come work for us. We need someone to keep track of all of our inventions and adventures. We have read your writing, you're amazing with words. We could think of no-one better to chronicle it all." Phineas aid with a big gesture to the paper and computer. "You'd be doing some secretary stuff too, but mostly writing. What do you think?" I was slightly flabbergasted. "Phin.. Ferb.. This is… It's… Off course I'm in. This is the opportunity of a life time for a writer. To be this close to the action, and working with you guys." I was rambling and decided that my opinion was best shown in a hug. So I hugged Phineas. "Easy now, I'm a married man." He joked. I let go with a chuckle and went to give Ferb another hug. It was always nice to hug Ferb, he was a good hugger. Always holding me just a bit tighter that another might do. "Thank you, both of you."

And that's how I started my career as Phineas and Ferb's personal writer. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, is this the lab of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher?" A male voice asked when I was just finishing my firt piece on the swamp planet. I looked up to see a reporter from the newspaper standing in front of me. "Steven! You got promoted I see. Yes this is the P&amp;F lab." I tried to keep it professional, Steven used to work the advertisements but reporter had been his ambition. He was always a big asshole to his female co-workers, dropping the most inappropriate comments on the most inconvenient times. "Jane, darling Jane, how low you have sunken to become a receptionist. So the succesvol people are right through here then?" Steven said with a slimy smile. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. See mister Flynn and Fletcher are to polite to say no to interviews, but they really don't like to be disturbed. So they installed these detection sensors everywhere that activate dangerous boobytraps aimed at anyone who is not wearing a deactivation pass. And guess who is in charge of handing those out?" I said matter-of-factly. Steven just scoffed and walked a few steps passed my booth. A dart only missed him slightly because he was just able to dodge. "Holy…!" Steven screamed and ran back to the desk. "They really don't like visitors. I guess their friendlyness is just an act." He panted, trying to get a incriminating statement out of me. "Oh on the contrary, this is only when they are working on things that are classified. Even I don't get to take a peek then. But if they are working on one of their own projects everyone is welcome to watch." I said. "What do you mean not even you get to see it, how high up the rank are you?" Steven was weighing his chances to get past me with a pass against his fear for Mrs. George. She hated unbelievable stories, but she hated it more when her reporters came back empty handed. "I am their personal writer. That way their projects get chronicled without them having to waste precious time on it. I get to write about all their adventures." I couldn't help but gloat. "That's a pretty sweet deal, which one did you sleep with to get that gig?" And that was the Steven I knew. "Hey, we saw the alarm blinking. Is there trouble?" Phineas and Ferb came walking through the doors behind me. They were filthy and sweaty, Ferb was just swiftly putting on his labcoat. "Oh. It's nothing Phineas. This piece of filth just blew his chances of ever getting an interview here by suggesting I slept with one of you to get this job." I told the boys. Phineas's usually so cheerfull and kind eyes turned dark, his smile dropped into an angry straight line. Ferb just looked terrifying. Steven swallowed scared, but found some courage somewhere. "I assure you that is not true, I would never say anything like that. I am a very repectable reporter for the Danville news and I would just like to get a short, very short, interview. Mere minutes." Steven was talking fast an higher pitched that usual, walking backwards as the boys were walking forward. "Are you calling our employee a liar then?" Phineas asked sternly. "No, no, I would never suggest your employees would lack integrity. Just a few small questions." I felt a hand resting protectively resting on my shoulder, Ferb was standing next to me. "So she was right, you did suggest she slept with me or my brother?" Phineas had Steven now cornered, figuratively and litarally. Steven had backed himself against a pilar and both Phineas and Ferb were now coming his way. If they had been clean that would have in a intimidating sight, the tinkering and testing had develloped their muscles nicely, but now they were dirty, sweaty and angry enough to pounce at any given moment. Steven on the other hand had never exercised a day in his life.

Steven just mumbled some nonsense, trying to find a way to talk his way out of this mess. "You should go. Now." Ferb spoke. That was enough for Steven to scramble away in fear. Once he was out of the building I couldn't hold my laughter back anymore. "Whahaha, wow you guys actually made him sqeal. Hahaha." The boys had gone from dark and angry to confused. "Oh please, at that wrechet paper I would get at least two of those comments on a quiet day. I am immune to insults like that. But it was really sweet of you to defend me like that, I mean it. It's nice to feel protected." I said. "Well it's a good thing you work here now. So we can we can keep an eye on you. Just for the record, what would a bad day be like for a woman at that paper?" Phineas asked, not out of some sick curiosity, but to make sure no-one has hurted me. "A bad day would be filled with innuendos from rats like Steven. A few stares at my butt and once one of the guys spilled some water all over me. That was the last time I wore white to the office." "Why didn't you go to HR, i fit was that bad?" Phineas asked. He was now sitting in an extra chair in front of me while Ferb was leaning against the desk. "We did, all the female workers united, it worked for maybe a week. It had cost us two moths to be taken seriously. Anyway, all of that isn't important anymore. I now have the most awesome job a writer could have and the best bosses I could ever wish for. Now don't you two have some super secret filthy-make machine to build. By the looks of it." That made the boys smile again. "We do, it's not a filthy-make machine though. Something accidently blew up." Phineas joked as he stood up again. Ferb put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "If you ever need anything, just ask us alright."He said, soft enough for Phineas to miss it. "I will, thank you Ferb." I said softly. Phineas popped his head through the door again "And we're installing a panic button tomorrow."

Tell me with your reviews what you think, compliments or critical, I appreciate it all


	3. Chapter 3

Kawaboonga! That is what you say when you go surfing right?

The boys had finished the super secret thing, apparently it was some sort of vaccuüm cleaner for a big household devices company. To test it they had even created extra filthy dust, sadly the first prototype had blown up and blasted the dust right in their faces. The next day they decided to go with a cleaner idea, and surfable wave creating pool.

"Phineas, Isabella called about some sort of…pool." Of course they had neglected to tell me. I had to reset for a second, a thing I had to do more and more these days. "Alright, I see the pool now, world makes sense again." It had only taken them a morning to build the first prototype, they were now testing it. They kept amazing me with hidden talents, I knew they were smart and creative, but the also knew how to play at least three instruments, spoke four languages that I knew of and they were pretty comfortable on a surfboard too. "What did she want to know?" Phineas yelled over the noise from the machine. "If it was fit to use in public pools." Ferb just made a spectacular flip with his board that got me distracted. That boy should not be allowed to walk around shirtless, I would never get anything done. "Jane? Jane!" Phineas's voice brought me back to earth. "Looks cool eh, want to try it out?" He asked me. "I didn't bring a swimsuit because no-one told me it was gigantic surfable pool day. And I need to get an answer to Isabella. She may be your wife, but she is still the mayor." I said trying to stay focused as Ferb came around on his board. "No problem, I'll call Isabella back while Ferb gets you a swimsuit. We have loads in storage for moments like this." Phineas said simply while he jumped out of the pool. Ferb did the same and motioned me to follow him to the closet carrousel. They had to build it so they could keep track of all the different things they had. The best thing about the closets was that they were walk-in.

Ferb opened the swimsuit closet, it was indeed filled with hundreds of diifert suits in all colours, shapes and sizes. "Wow, this is amazing. Where did you get all these?" I asked Ferb. When Phineas was around he would let his brother do the talking, but when I got him alone Ferb tended to open up more. "We made them. A few moths ago we were toying with new fabric ideas and this is what came from it. Swimsuits that fit to every body. And the fabric can be produced in any colour of pattern you like." Ferb explained while grabbing a special suit from the rack. It was a forest green suit with blue details on it. "Here, this one matches your eyes." I was stunned for a moment. I never knew he had noticed my eyes. "Thank you. Where can I change." Ferb pointed me to the back of the closet, they had actually installed changing booths. These boys always thought of everything. "Wait, do you even know how to surf?" Ferb asked. "Not really."

When I was changed I took my stuff to the big pool. I had put my dark blond hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get into my eyes. Phineas was already back from his phonecall and was now discussing it with Ferb. It was Ferb who noticed me first, he didn't saw anything, just smiled. It somehow made me a bit nervous, self-contious. I was all too aware of the fact that my bikini showed plenty of skin and all of the sudden I wanted to impress the green haired boy who had payed attention to my eyes. "So, what do you guys think?" I asked when I was standing next tot hem. "You look great Jane. Ferb always knows how to dress people, one of his many talents. He even made you that." Ferb held up a flower hairpin, he even went to put it in my hair while Phineas explained it. "It's a waterproof balance mechanism. Basically it teaches you to surf." I only understood the last part, with shirtless Ferb standing so close and fiddling with my hair. "Wow, thanks Ferb. It looks wonderfull."

It took me a few minutes to really get the hang of it all, but soon enough I was surfing next to the boys. After a while I thanked the boys for the experience and got my laptop to start writing about the pool. That was what they had hired me for.

I had made archive for the more technical side of the documentation, the blueprints, pictures and physical decription. Everything classified was only documented in this way, and only by Phineas or Ferb.

Then there was a whole other archive for the more creative documentation. The fun part of writing. I had thought of making it into something of a journal, but I thought that would have been too cliche. And there would be days missing when they would work on classified things. I had decided to put it in a portfolio way. Every invention/adventure would be a chapter, not every day.

When I was done with my stories Baljeet and some of the old fireside girls had shown up. Days like this usually ended in everyone eating together at the lab and playing with the fun new thing until the late hours. It was the main reason they had installed a proper kitchen.

"Hey Baljeet. Sorry I couldn't get the interview printed. I know how much you like seeing your name printed on official things." Baljeet was taking a break too from surfing, mostly because Buford was going wild in the pool. "It's okay. I don't want my name in a paper that doesn't believe me anyway. Especially if they fire my friends." He comforted me. "Thanks, I like it here better anyway. Here I get creative freedom. Well not for the official stuff and the archives of course, but they hired me to write it all down in a story fashion too. I would have been in real trouble if it hadn't been for these guys." My glance went to Ferb again, lately he had been on my mind more than usual. The fact that he seemed to be an expert in everything didn't help. "I know, they are always helping their friends. They always clear their schedule if I ask them to give a presentation at school. They seem to make math come life for my students in ways I can't. If Buford accidently knocks down a wrong building, they have repaired in less than a morning. And if Isabella needs anything, well of course will rush to her side."

I was relatively new in town. I had lived here for maybe four years after graduating college. My only appartment I hah had here was the one I was living in now, underneath Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. I had heard a stories about their adventures from when the were kids, but I didn't know their history with family and friends.

"So I heard Phineas and Isabella have been a couple for years. But what about Ferb? I've seen him with a few girls but they stuck very long." I asked carefully. "Well he isn't exactly a ladies man, but the girls do seem to like him. I mean he is Ferb Fletcher. When he was a kid he was in love with a girl who was at least four years older. She thought he was a clever and charming kid, but never more than that. Broke his heart. I think, he never talks much. Anyway, he goes on dates every now and then but he hasn't found the one yet. Why? You're not thinking of asking him out are you, he's your boss!" Baljeet was suddenly very judging. "No! I have a moral standard you know. I was just curious. Like you said he is Ferb Fletcher. Any idiot can see he is a genius and crazy talented in pretty much everything. And don't forget the accent and the mysterious hardly talking thing. I would have figured girls would be lining up for him. But I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. Not that anyone would be slightly interested." I admitted. Baljeet was going to say something.

"What are you two nerds talking about?" Buford had decided to join the conversation. "Jane was getting red so it must've been good." He said while sitting down in a chair next to me. "My love life actually. And just because my bookcase is slightly larger than usual does not mean I'm a nerd." I casually said, I had nothing to hide. "And is it interesting?" Buford asked bluntly, completely skipping my bookcase argument. I chuckled. "Not really. Not much happening at the moment." "Now that I don't believe. A charming, smart and funny girl like you." Buford said. "Awh. You know sometimes you say really nice things Buford." I said flattered. "I know. So, I know you must be getting some action." My high opinion of Buford was down the drain again. "And then you say things like that. And it is none of your business. I'm gonna see if Ferb needs some help with the cooking." I said while getting up. "Ferb, good one. He could use some action too." Buford said winking. "Buford, he is her boss!" Baljeet was shocked Buford would suggest a thing like that. "So, why would that be a problem? They both clearly need to get some. Solving two problems at once." I figured this argument was going to be fine without my pressence adding to it, so I went to the kitchen to help Ferb.

"Hey Ferb. Need some help? I just needed to get away from Baljeet and Buford arguing like a married couple. Usually I enjoy watching their arguments but not if my lovelife is the subject of dicussion." Ferb quirked his brow and was grinning slightly. "Yeah. It gets better. These carrots need chopping? Okay. Anyway, Buford said and I quote:'I need to get some.' Oh don't give me that look. Where do these go?" Ferb was now teasing me without even saying a word, he had a way of doing that. By the looks of his expression he seemed to agree with Buford. "Wow this is really good, so just keep stirring?" Ferb was making a huge pot of soup and some sanwiches for everyone. "He went from a really nice compliment to asking how much action I was getting. Only Buford could say things like that. Oh laugh it up, you came up too you know." Ferb stopped dead in his tracks. "What!" "Yeah something about solving two problems at once." Ferb expression was great, a mix of curiosity, fear and anger. "Wow looks like I've hit gold here. He suggested the both of us, you know. He didn't really care that you're my boss now. Oh would you relax. He was just saying that to get Baljeet worked up. I must say that part worked brilliantly. He didn't mean any of it. No offence to you but the thought of us, together, it's weird." I said. Ferb was looking a bit hurt, almost worried. "Ferb. You were named Danville's most eligable bachelor for a reason. Every girl in Danville wants you, trust me you're not the problem." I laughed. Ferb was still looking at me strangely. "Oh c'mon, you've seen the magazine, you knew." That was not it. "Fine, you caught me, I'm self countious. It's not just teenagers you know." After a bit of silence from the both of us he decided to speak up. "I guess you do need to get laid."

Again, reviews are very much appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

This one is my personal favorite, enjoy.

Me and the boys were having lunch together as usual. They were working on something with televion signal strength, I couldn't really follow. "Sorry Phineas, but I have really no idea what you're talking about. I can hardly figure out my own TV cables. I've never been really technical anyway." I joked. "Well maybe we should do something about that. I have an evening planned with Isabella but maybe Ferb could give you some lessons. It would probably benefit your writing too." Ferb shrugged than looked in my direction. "I would love to teach you, I could even fix your TV if you'd like." He said. "Sounds good. I would love to have some decent signal again."

That evening me and Ferb cooked dinner together at my place. After dinner Ferb got out some of his old studybooks. Ferb proved to be an amazing teacher. He was very patient with me and he really seemed to love the subject. He would make quick sketches and drawings and showed me pictures of old inventions of his that used the mechanism we were talking about. When he was talking, I could see and understand it all. Only when I had to answer his questions about it, I was usually wrong. After three hours of tech talk my head was pounding, Ferb didn't seem wary at all. "Ferb I know you can go a whole night of talking about this, but my head is exploding. I don't think my brain is going to soak up any more information tonight." I looked at him with an attemped to puppy eyes. I obviously failed because Ferb just chuckled at the sight. "Alright. I guess it's getting a bit late." He pushed is packing remote and his belongings found their way into his bag. "Well you don't have to go. It's not too late to put on a movie or something." I said quickly as Ferb was moving towards the door. "I know, I'm just getting my tools to fix your TV." He winked and walked out.

He winked, he never winked at me before. What was going on here? Did he think? Well I did just invite him to see a movie. Maybe he thought it was a date? Before I could finish my though rambling that was slowly making me start to panick, Ferb was back at my door. He was wearing his toolbelt and holding his and Phineas's latest invention. Without a word he just dived behind my television screen and got to work. "So what do you want to watch? Comedy, action, rom-com, personally I'm not that great with horror movies…" I was going through my collection, not even noticing the intalling noise had stopped until Ferb suddenly stood next to me. "Woah, see, that's why horror is not a good idea for me. The jumpscares always get me and if I'm holding a snack it's just flies everywhere. That and I will have nightmares for the rest of the week." Ferb was looking at me with a goofy smile on his face. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I started to frantically wipe my face untill Ferb grabbed my hand to stop me. "You just remind me of someone that's all. You look beautifull." No I had a goofy smile on my face. Partly from slight shame, partly because Ferb was still holding my hand and standing really close. "Who do I remind you of?" I asked calmly. "My step-sister Candice, she used to talk non-stop." I smiled and look down, shy and not really sure what to say. Ferb used his free hand to lift my face. "I like it. I think it's cute." He let me go, grabbed a movie and walked away to the TV. Leaving me standing next to the bookcase with a pounding heart. Was it always this hot in here?

"What movie did you pick again?" I asked, Ferb just showed me the box. "Inkheart, good one." I grabbed a nice blanket to sit under while Ferb got the movie started. I had seen the movie several times already so I knew every plot twist. But it was still nice to sit next to Ferb. Slowly I started to lean more into Ferb, even laying my head on his shoulder. His arm sneaked around me and he pulled me even closer. "I wish I knew how to do firebreathing. It looks so cool." I muttered. "I could teach you if you want." Ferb answered. "You know how to do that, firebreathing?" I asked. "Yes, I do." He simply stated. "Is there anything you're not good at?" I asked jokingly. "Well I'm not great in social situations, especially with girls." Ferb admitted. I turned around slightly to look at him, completely confused. "What? But you're, you." Now Ferb was confused. "You know what I mean. You're incredibly smart, funny and have mastered pretty much every skill there is and you're not even twentyfive. And you use all those skills to help other people. I have seen you fight of aliens so I know you're brave. Trust me, any girl would be more than lucky to be with you." We just stared at each other for a moment, the movie completely forgotten. His lips were on mine before I could even comprehend what was happening. His arm were wrapping around my, holding me closer and let go of everything that was holding me back. I was kissing Ferb back with everything I had, returning the passion he was putting into it. His tongue was skitting acros my lips, asking entrance which I gladly gave. He deepened the kiss and started lowering me down on the couch. By the time I was lying on my back we had to break up fors ome air. Ferb went back to kissing right away, but rationality hit me. I held him off a bit, confusing him. "Ferb." I panted. "We can't, we, we shouldn't." "Why, it better be good." Ferb was panting too, I had never seen him so determined, so desperate, hungry yet loving, it was a whole new Ferb. "You're my boss. It's not right Ferb. You know that." I explained. "I don't care. I'll quit if I have to." His lips were back on mine and it was taking everything I had not to give in again. He moved from my lips to my neck, giving me air to talk again. "Ferb, oh Ferb. We can't." "I told you I don't care." "You can't quit the lab. I'll quit. Oh Ferb!" He stopped. "No, I can't protect you out there." He said with the utmost sincerity. "Oh that was so hot." I muttered, he was not making this easier. "Ferb, do you really think we could still work as usual? That this would have no interference in your projects or my writing. I want to, good God I want to. But.." Ferb silenced me with a kiss. "No but's, no quitting jobs, none of that tonight. Tonight is just us." He kissed me again, softly this time. His hands going up and down my body. I wanted to protest, but I couldn't remember why. He was so intoxicating. I let go again of all my protests and arguments, and just gave in to him.

Do you agree with me, tell me in a review, I love those.


	5. Chapter 5

let's give this one a light warning to get used to the system. No hankypanky in this chapter, but it will come rather close. You have been warned

The next morning I woke up cuddling into a firm body next to me. "Goodmorning." Ferb said softly when he noticed I was awake. My head was on his shoulders and his arm around me was holding me tight. "Goodmorning to you too." I smiled. Last night with Ferb was the best disicion I ever made. After the kissing on the couch we moved to my bed. We didn't go as far as sex but his hands found every single nerve and sensitive spots on my body, and I mean every spot. Bless those strong guitarplaying fingers of his and the magic touch they posessed. Ferb moved his arm from under my body and was now hovering over me. I was biting my lower lip in anticipation. He moved to kiss my shoulder, collarbone, lower neck, neck, right under my chin, cheek. He stopped for a second, enjoying the effect his lips had on me. My eyes were closed, heart pounding and my breath ragged making my chest go up and down more than usual. Ferb was teasing me by not kissing my lips, but doing the same thing with my other shoulder. By the time he was halfway I was moaning. "Ferb. Just kiss me damn it!" I heard him chuckle then felt his lips attacking mine. I was returning the kiss with just as much fire as Ferb was putting into it when Ferb's phone started ringing. "Hmm, Ferb, your phone." I said between kisses. "Let it ring." He said while still kissing me. The ringing stopped for a moment, then started again. Ferb sighed and gave me an apologatic look when he picked it up. "Ferb, where are you? You didn't come home last night." It was Phineas. "I'm fine. I spent the night at Jane's." Ferb was making sure the background wasn't showing the bedroom. Giving the impression that he had taken the couch. "Oh, alright. Sorry to wake you bro. See you in an bit." The conversation had ended and now Ferb was looking at me again with hungry eyes. He wasted no time to get back to what we were doing only to find me stopping him. "I would love nothing more than doing this all day, I swear. But we do have jobs to go to." I said. Ferb gave me one last kiss, then agreed.

We had breakfast together, but while I was getting showered and dressed, Ferb went to his own appartment to clean up.

"Hey Jane, I take it you like your new TV reception then?" Phineas joked as him and Ferb walked past my desk. "Eh yeah. The TV was wonderfull. We had a great time." I tried to stay as neutral as possible, hoping I wasn't getting red. "Yeah, Ferb said the same thing. Anyway. I think I figured out a way to make a more efficient mail delivery system for the city." Phineas kept walking oblivious as always. Ferb stalled and gave me quick wink. I smiled like a giddy schoolgirl when he was gone. This working together thing was going to be interesting.

Half an hour before lunch I got an email from Mel, my old co-worker.

Jane. Mrs. George just heard about the Steven disaster at the Flynn-Fletcher lab. She is furious and wants revenge. She will do anything to get her hands on a scandal right now. Be carefull.

Mel.

This was not good. Mrs. George could turn the smallest thing into a full blown scandal. Her words had ruïned several companies. If she found out about me and Ferb the whole lab could be discredited, Phineas and Ferb would be ruïned just like all those other companies. I could only see one way to prevent any harm.

"Jane you're unusually quiet today. Something wrong?" Phineas asked over lunch. Ferb was looking at me with a worried look too. "Nothing, just a little tired. Thank you for asking though." I said politely. "Well you know you can talk to us about anything, right. Anything at all." Phineas said, putting his plate in the sink and walking out of the room. I took a deep breath when I felt Ferb standing behind me. "Jane, what's wrong?" He always saw right through me. I turned around to face Ferb and wrapped myself around him. "Ferb, We need to talk." Ferb just held me, patting my back and not saying a word. "We have to stop this. I don't want to, I really don't, but we have to." I wasn't going to let go of him anytime soon. I felt Ferbs muscles tense but he still didn't speak. "An old friend from the paper send me a warning this morning. The editor is furious for the whole debacle with that awful reporter. She is digging for scandals. She can ruïn businesses, she has done that in the past. If she or anyone finds out about us, the lab is doomed. I can't let that happen, I won't risk your livelyhood." I held Ferb as tight as I possibly could, and so did he. "Let her, let her snoop. She won't find anything. Phineas and I never did anything illegal or with questionable ethics. And I will be damn sure no-one will know about me and you." Ferb said. "That whole I'll protect you speech won't work this time. I know you and Phineas are honourable men, she won't find any old skeletons. But I am not you, and I don't want to be your downfall." I slowly let go of Ferb, he was protesting but let me go. "I am so sorry Ferb. But we can't be together, not right now." I could almost hear his heart breaking as I walked away, but it could just as easily have been my own.

Was my warning system effective, not nessecary, or not visable enough. Tell me with a review


	6. Chapter 6

This one is going to be really cool. It has aliens in it!

The mornings were cold lying in my bed without his arms around me. I never used the TV anymore. And whenever I would see Ferb at the lab my stomach tied itself into a knot. I felt horrible, I could hardly sleep, and Ferb wasn't looking all that great either.

"Jane what is going on with you and Ferb. He won't talk, even less than usual. You both look horrible, no offence. What am I missing?" Phineas asked me. Ferb hadn't told him about us or the warning from Mel. I sighed and decided it was wrong to keep Phineas out of the loop. "There was something going on between me and Ferb. Ever since the night he stayed over we had a spark, no a raging fire of chemistry." I told the redheaded man sitting next to me. "I knew it! But then the two of you should be happy?" Phineas was still confused. "The day after he stayed over, I got this email from an old friend at the paper." I showed him the mail and gave him time to read it. "So, we don't have anything to hide." Phineas said. "If Mrs. George found out about me, a simple secretary, being involved with her superior she would have it on the cover immediatly. Yes I know I'm more than a secretary but that is what she would write because essentially it part of my job." I explained. "I didn't want to be his downfall, so I broke it off with Ferb. That's why he has been so sulky." Phineas sighed. "And how are you holding up then?" The question startled me for a second, I figured he would be sympethetic to his brother first, then maybe me. "I want to say fine, but we both know thats not true. I miss him, we haven't been together for even a full day but I miss him. Everytime I see him I just want to run over and give him a hug and tell him it will be alright. I never was so happy as those few hours with Ferb." I wasn't holding anything back anymore, I just poured my heart out to Phineas who was trying to comfort me.

We heard footsteps coming so Phineas stopped patting my shoulder to find Ferb coming our way holding a small device with a screen on it. "Ferb, what's with the alien scanner? Oh Jane, she just told what has happened between the two of you. I'm not going to interfere but it seems to me you guys have some figuring out to do." Phineas took the scanner from a frozen Ferb. Ferb was just staring at me but I couldn't read his eyes. "There are several space ships coming our way. What do you think they want? Guys?" Phineas was talking to me and Ferb, but we were still staring at each other. Phineas's shouting brought us back to earth. "These ships are rapidly approaching I'd say they wil be here in maybe…" CRASH "Now."

A huge spaceship had crashed into the lab. Rubble was falling down everwhere, a big chunk of ceiling almost hit me if Ferb hadn't tackled me to the ground. The ship was opening and a huge mansized alien with red armour, a white head with big eyes and athin mustache walked out. "Mitch!" Phineas growled. "Who? You guys know him?" I asked out loud. "I could ask you the same. I have been around longer you know." Mitch nagged back at me. "What do you want this time Mitch? And where's Meap?" Phineas said challenging. "That little nuisance is the reason I'm here. He usually won't leave me alone but he hasn't put me in a time-out for quite some time. I'm afraid he has forgotten me, so I am attacking his friends, see if that draws him out." Mitch pulled a blaster from behind his back and aimed it at me and Ferb. Luckily Ferb was a quick thinker and he got a blaster from under my desk. "Wait, that was under there?" I said while Ferb helped me to my feet. "Get Jane out of here, I'll hold him off." Phineas shouted, he too had found a blaster somewhere. While the boys were shouting at Mitch Ferb coached me out of sight. "Stay here." Was all he said when he found a spot, he moved to get back to the fight but I grabbed his collar and smashed my lips on his. Ferb's arms sneaked around me almost immediatly and he started to kiss me back. The moment wasn't nearly long enough before he left me to fight the evil alien.

It was torture to sit there in the dark knowing that the boys were fighting fort heir lives out there. I decided to call Isabella, she would know what to do. Just when I was going to dial a blast went through the wall, the rubble knocking the phone from my hand and smashing it to bits. That was the moment something in me clicked. I wasn't going to sit idly by, I had to do something. I grabbed a blaster that had apparently been hanging on the wall in front of me and ran to the fight.

Or at least that was the plan. As it turned out Mitch had brought help in the form of ugly tentacly aliens. One of them had spotted me running and grabbed me from behind my back. His tentacles were keeping me bound and gagged while he brought me to Mitch.

"Boss, look what I found." He said in a raspy voice. Mitch turned around to see, incidentally also showing me to the boys. They immediately ceased fire. "Jane!" Ferb was running towards me, but Phineas was holding him back. Mitch noticed this of course while studied me. "Ah, you're the green one's girl. I could use that." I was struggling with the tentacles but it wasn't doing much good. The tentacle alien did remove the one that was covering my mouth. "Let me go, you won't get away with this." I spat at Mitch. "She is a feisty one, coming to think of it. Where is that other girl, the one in the pink?" Mitch wondered. "We only found this one. Sir." The tentacle henchman said.

"I am right here. Now keep your filthy tantacles of my friend!" Iasabella had managed to sneak behind enemy lines with the old fireside girls. All of them holding blasters and shooting at the aliens. The tentacle alien let me go and Gretchen tossed me a new blaster. I was now fighting just as much as the fireside girls, Phineas and Ferb had picked up their blasters as well. "Alright, alright."Mitch said annoyed. "We'll go. Everyone, in the ship. We're leaving." A few minutes later the aliens had left, leaving us in the rubble.

Ferb rushed to my side, grabbing my arms and asking if I was alright. I just envelloped him in a big hug. "I'm fine Ferb." He kissed me right in front of our friends, but I didn't really care, I just returened it with everything I had.

"Wow guys. Dial it down a bit." One of the girs said, so we broke up with big smiles. Ferb kept his arm around my waist though. "Good thing you installed that alien scanner in my office Phineas." Isabella said after everyone was done joking about me and Ferb. "Yeah, thanks for that by the way." Phineas answered. "So Jane, aren't you afraid of a scandal anymore?" Phineas asked. "Nah, after aliens destroying the building I think they have their hands full with that story. And if they do start asking pesky questions, I'll tell them about how he saved my life. No-one can blame me for falling for a man that saved my life." I explained. Ferb placed his hand on my cheeck turning my head to face him and softly pressing his lips to mine. "She won't be able to get her hands on you. She'll have to go through me first."

Did you like it, did you not like it, can your pet play an instrument? Tell me all about it in a review, I WANT TO KNOW ALL THE THINGS!


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: WARNING: CODE RED! WARNING: WARNING  
Explicit content people, you have been warned.  
WARNING: WARNING: CODE RED! WARNING: WARNING:

After we cleaned up the lab, the boys even constructed a new roof, Ferb went with me to my place. We maged to say a polite goodnight to Phineas and Isabella, but when de door was closed. Ferb pushed me up against the wall and kissed me with every fiber of his being. We stood there until we had no breath left. "Been waiting to do that haven't you." I teased. "For days now. But you were the one that wouldn't let go of me after the rubble fell." He panted in return. "It's funny how I actually felt safer when I could see you. When you left me in that room I was more terrified than when the ship crashed." I admitted in all honesty, Ferb just blinked. "Even when that alien had me captured, I was relieved to see you. I guess you make me feel safe." Ferb pulled me away from the wall and into his arms. Not saying a word. "I'm sorry for freaking out about the paper thing. Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life." I was trying to break the silence. Ferb just shushed me gently. "It's alright, you did what you thought was best. You didn't want to hurt anyone, that's honourable. The important thing is that you're home now." I layed my head on his shoulder, holding him tight. "Ferb." It was a whisper, my breath forming it's own words. I was completely content being in his arms for as long as I could. He was right, as always, I really was home. "I am so lucky to have found a smart, brave and sweet man like you." Ferb smiled and kissed me and slowly started to move me to the bedroom. We walked me to the bed backwards so he could lower me down easily. He quickly joined me by hovering over me. He started to feverishly kiss my neck and shoulders. "You know darling, I might not as sweet as you think." The kisses became even more heated and he moved my shirt so he could kiss my breasts. I was moaning to his kisses, and his voice had changed to a husky growl. "Let me show you how wild I can be."

He was kissing my neck while he was working on my pants. In return I was taking of his belt and kicking of my shoes. Once Ferb had my zipper down I hopped up for a moment so he could shimmie down my pants while he was doing that I took care of my shirt. A wide grin was playing on Ferb's lips as he took of his own shirt. His lips were back on mine and his hands were getting busy. His right was playing with my left breast under my bra, his left hand was now rubbing my core. Ferb was known as the silent gentleman in all of Danville, but he wasn't being a gentleman tonight. He was going fast, before I could register what he was doing to me he was doing something else and more daring. From gentle rubbing and kissing Ferb went to pushing his tongue down my throat and two fingers inside of me. He was certainly being forward, and I loved everything he did with me. He pulled his fingers out for a moment to get rid of his pants, now we were both only in our underwear. Ferb pulled my soaked panties down my legs and threw them somewhere on the floor. I expected him to take of my bra next, wich he did but not before giving me a quick kiss downstairs. I gasped at the sudden intrusion of his tongue but it lasted only a moment before it was replaced by two fingers. "Oh Ferb, yes!" I had been moaning, screaming and gasping the last few minutes, and he seemed to be enjoying my encouragements. He was sucking on my nipples and pushing a third finger into me. While I was tugging his wonderfull green hair and trying to get rid of his boxers too. "Someone is eager." Ferb teased. "Yes, yes I am. I need you inside me Ferb." He threw me a cocky smile and jammed his fingers in harder with a good thrust. "Oh, not like that, oh." "What do you need darling?" Ferb asked playfully while getting back to sucking and fondling my boobs. "You're really going to make me say this, huh? Oh Ferb!" I screamed the last part as he bit down slightly on my sensitive nipple. "You grab a condom from the nightstand and put it around that big cock I know you have. I can feel it, and I want it! Fuck me Ferb, fuck me with you big cock." I panted. All of my pride blown away for the simple carnic lusts Ferb brought up in me. Ferb grabbed the condom and made quick work of his boxers. I had definately been right with my guess that he was big. Ferb had put on the condom and was now hovering over me again. "As my lady commands." He whispered in my ear before thrusting in. He sure was a marksman, he managed to hit my sweetspot over and over again. We altered between kissing each other, one sucking ont the other's neck, and just general panting and whispering sweet nothings. "Oh Ferb, I'm getting close." I moaned. "Me too love, oh Jane." He moaned, his voice in this state was beyond sexy. We picked up the pace and made a last sprint to the finishline. I felt his load shouting inside me, taking me with him over the edge. Ferb kissed me softly before disposing of the condom.

"Wow! Where did you learn that!" I was panting when he got back to bed. "That was amazing." Ferb was just grinning, pulling body a bit closer again. "Whoah, easy tiger. I'm still recovering." Ferb gave me a sweet smiled and just pulled me in for a hug. "Ooh, I can do that." I said while cuddling to him. "And was only the start my love." My lower regions started to tingle by the sounds of his husky accent. "Hmm, that sounds so good. You know I might be ready for another round." We shifted our positions so I was laying on top. But just as I was kissing him my stomach growled. We both just laughed. "Maybe some dinner first then?" Ferb joked. I got off him and grabbed a pair of panties of the floor while Ferb watched my every move. "You're enjoying the show aren't you." I teased, Ferb just wiggled his eyebrow. To tease him some more I picked up his shirt and put it on. "How do I look?" I said, posing so Ferb could get a good view. He wolfwistled, then got up to put his boxers back on.

We decided on something quick and easy so we could get back to our reconnecting as soon as possible. Ferb was watching the veggies and I needed to grab the salt from the top shelf. I had to stretch as far as I could to reach it. I almost had it when I felt Ferb behind me, taking the salt shaker of the shelf. "Thank, I almost had it though." I said. "I know, but it was very distracting. I have the discipline to get through dinner without attacking you in a normal situation. But not when you're wearing little else then my shirt and stretching like that." Ferb explained as if he was talking about constructing of of his machines. I kissed him lightly. "See, that's not helping much." He joked.

He was about to grab me when we heard bonking noises from upstairs. "Sounds like your brother is having fun too." Ferb's face of disgust mixed with pride was beautifull. "Let's eat quickly. Then we can go back to whoa…" Ferb had lifted me up on the counter and was standing between my legs. "Ferb, the food!" I yelled, there was smoke coming from the pans. Ferb ran over but was too late. The food was completely black and unetible. "How about I make us some sandwiches, then we do whatever you were planning here." I said with a wink and hopped off the counter. Ferb smiled and wiggled his brows again.

Whoooo, everyone okay, no things read that can't be unread? If so, tell me with a review.


	8. Chapter 8

No steamy hankypanky this time, but there will be a hot kiss. But for some reason I think no-one will object to that. If you do object to that, you might not be in the right section of the internet.

The next morning I finally woke up in Ferb's arms again. After the sandwiches we had three more rounds of sex until my stack of condoms had run out. Judging by Ferb pulling me closer my guess was that he was awake too. "C'm here." He growled with his just-woke-up voice. "Goodmorning to you too." I joked, not really expecting a vocal answer. Feb just smiled and pecked my lips.

"Good to see you smiling again Jane, and you too Ferb." Phineas commented when we arrived at the lab. It was a Saturday, so we weren't really working. Just hanging out with our friends. "Jane I told you to boink him, not to start dating him." Buford said with a wide smile. "Buford! I think it's lovely that you two are a genuine couple now. Who cares what anybody thinks." Baljeet said. "Thanks Baljeet. So what are we doing today?" I asked in general, knowing Phineas would answer. "I was thinking that our guitars haven't been used in a while. What do you say about giving a concert tonight." Phineas suggested. The group seemed to agree and chores were divided. Buford and Baljeet were going to build the stage. The fireside Girls were doing the wardrobe. Phineas and Ferb would take care of the special effects, and Irving and me would do the advertisement to the rest of Danville.

"So Jane, I have a whole hardrive full of material we could use for the promotion. I have divided i tinto categories of activity. See here are the small inventions, big contraptions, travel related…" Irving was showing me all his pictures, video's and other archive material. "Whoa, hold on. This is a lot of material. Loads more than what I have in any case. But it's all pictures, do you have anything written down?" I asked. Irving was taken out of his flow but answered my question just the same. "No not really, but see I thought we could use this one on the poster and…" He was drifting off again. "Whoa, back again Irving. I have a lot of questions about your archive and mine, but that can wait. For now I was thinking to drastically liminate our picture choises." Gasp from Irving. "Calm down, hear me out. See this event is completely music related, so it wouldn't make sense to put a rollercoaster or a giant robot on the poster. Chances are, people know Phineas and Ferb have done that anyway. Let's make a selection of pictures you have of previous concerts and performances you have of them, and use those. Now I have big plans for the rest of your archive don't you worry, but now let's focus on the task at hand." Irving was slightly hyperventilating, but argeeing. Ten minutes later we had our poster and flyers ready for printing thanks to the photoshop skills of Irving and my experience with advertisement.

With some help of the fireside girls and jetpacks designed by Phineas and Ferb the whole city was covered in posters in two hours. Irving and I still had a few hours to kill before the actual concert. "So I was thinking to combine your photographic and cinematic records with my written stories. That way we have the most complete archive of the accomplishements of Flynn-Fletcher Lab. I know you have footage of work before that and we will add it. What do you think, instead of two incomplete record one complete archive with everything they have ever done?" I proposed to Irving.

"That sounds awesome! But where do we store it?"

"Here of course. In one of those closets we can store the paper copies and the blueprints. And I'm sure they have a leftover server we can use for the digital material. Here we have the power to store all that, your server would probably crash from the overload of material. And we both have access to the closets. We can set up a direct connection between the computer here and yours so you would be able to access the material at all times." Irving seemed to think about it, he wasn't fond of the idea of letting his material leave his possesion.

"Fine, but I set up the system."

"Deal, I'm crap with computers anyway."

It was an hour before the concert and the boys were getting ready to play. Ferb was using his office as dressingroom, but since it wasn't locked anymore I figured he was done changing. I was right, Ferb was in his rock and roll outfit behind his desk fiddling with his computer. "Hey handsome. Wow you look great." I said when I came in. Ferb looked up and smiled, walking away from his computer and towards me. "It feels like I haven't seen you all day. And good grief you look hot." I couldn't help but say once I had a good look at Ferb. "I'm not sure if I can let you go on stage like that. All those girls screaming at my man." We we close enough for me to lightly grab his clothes to pull him closer. "Well I like them, especially if they make you act like this." Ferb teased his lips moving around mine but not touching. I gave in, I lunged forward and kissed him like a hungry animal. Ferb answered my kiss and we were in the middle of a very heated make out session when Buford came in. "Whoa!" He yelled at the sight of me and Ferb intertwined. "See now that's what I was talking about." He said with a big wink towards me. I let Ferb go, my head resembeling a tomato. "Go easy on her. What is it Buford." Ferb said casually like we weren't just interrupted in a possibly embarrassing position. "Sound check, Baljeet finally stopped protesting his outfit. It's still too much teacher and too little rock for my taste but, eh. And Irving was looking for Jane. We wants to open a t-shirt stand. Something about funding and archive." Buford left muttering to himself about 'about time' and 'celibate Brit boy'. "Archive?" Ferb asked. "Yeah, I wanted to tell you that but I got a bit distracted." I said with a slightly naughty look in my eyes and slowly tracing his chest with my finger. "I am writing down all of your inventions and adventures. But my photographic material is rubbish. Irving has hours of video documentation of it all and a harddrive full of pictures, but his writing leaves something to wish for. That's why we are now working together to create the most complete archive of your and Phineas's accomplishments that we can possibly make. I have to admit we might have gone a bit overboard with some of the ideas in our enthousiasm, and now Irving wants to raise funding for it by selling t-shirts apparently. Who knew I could become enthousiastic about archives." I explained with a little joke at the end. Ferb pulled me closer for a light kiss on my hair. "Tell Phineas. I need to go. And don't get distracted again." He said with a wink. "That's only with you, honey."

The concert rocked. The whole lab was packed with people and they were all wearing a t-shirt Irving and I were selling. From the stand we had a great view at the stage, and more importandly, Ferb. He was killing it and the female fans were noticing. They were screaming their hearts out, sometimes some very inappropriate things, everytime Ferb heard one of those he would look at me to see if I was still okay with it all. I didn't love it that strange girls were screaming that they wanted to fuck my boyfriend, but it was the not-needed confirmation that they were agreeing with me that he was amazing. And boy were they right. The way he was moving with that guitar of his,hmm mama. Just thinking about him made me red.

I decided to ignore the girls screaming for Ferb and start noticing the high school students finally seeing how cool Baljeet could be. He deserved the attention, some older girls were studying him very closely. Even Buford was getting some female attention. It was all very entertaining to watch.

"Jane!" Irving yelled to get my attention. "Oh, right. That will be two dollars please for the platypus t-shirt."

I had to do something with music, it wouldn't be Phineas and Ferb without it. Do you agee that music is vital to this concept? Tell me in a review.


	9. Chapter 9

A slight twist on the stuck-in-closet-cliché.

After the concert had ended Buford suggested we'd leave the mess for the next day to clean up. Personally I was so tired that I found myself agreeing with the big guy, sadly Phineas and Ferb had a different opinion on the matter so we stayed behind to clean up at least a bit of the mess. The fireside girls were on cleaning duty while the boys would take down the stage, all but Irving. We put away the few left-over shirts, counted the money and did some inventory in the closets to make space for the archive.

"So, Jane." Irving tried to start a conversation. "It looks like you and me are going to be working together now." I heard him lifting on of the boxes with shirts and bringing them over to my side of the room. "I guess. Should be fun I reckon." Irving wasn't the worst guy to be working with, as long as you knew how to handle him. "So you don't mind leaving your old job then? What was that again?" I asked. "Advertising. The firm isn't that famous though." He shrugged. "Guess you weren't doing a great job then." I tried to joke, but all it got me was a strange look. "Never mind, my jokes are always horrible anyway."

BOOM!

"Whoo! Guess that means the stage is down." I stated, not really expecting a response. "I think they just lowered it into the ground so they can use it again later. The boom was probably just de doors closing." Irving answered. And he was probably right, because after he finished the ground started vibrating. The stage was being stored somewhere underground now.

SLAM!

The vibrations from the stage had closed the closet door, we were trapped. "Irving, the door!" I yelled. Irving was already at the door, pushing. "No good. The force locked it. It seems like were trapped in here." I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and searched for signal. "Great, no signal." "Me neither." Irving said, though his voice was a bit off. Panick probably. "It's alright Irving. Someone will notice us missing and come for us. Ferb was supposed to take me home so if he's done he'll come and see if we're done too."

The ten minutes following felt like an eternity. We had plenty to do to pass the time since the lights were still working, it was the idea of being locked in that made the time go slower. "So, I heard you and Ferb are a thing now." Irving tried to drop subtly, he did not succeed. "Yes. He saved my life from an evil alien, things like that tend to spin a girls head." I answered, not really sure what Irving was fishing for. "That's not what I heard. According to my sources you've been sleeping with him for weeks." He had overplayed his hand now. "Really? Well I don't know who your 'sources' are, but they are wrong. Why do you want to know anyway? This fishing for juicy stories is not like you Irving." I was getting annoyed now, and Irving very nervous by the looks of it. "Fine, you broke me. A shady reporter from te newspaper got wind of the alien attack. He threathed to write something about Phineas and Ferb endangering Danville and covering it up. Unless I got him some inside gossip about one of them and, I quote, that hot receptionist chick. I figured if I could talk him into writing about you, he wouldn't hurt Phineas and Ferb as much." Poor Irving looked down with a sullen expression. "Irving. It's alright, you meant well. Don't you worry about a thing, I'll go to the editer of the paper tomorrow and set this straight." The poor boy looked relieved. "Thank you. Oh and there is signal next to the door. I lied to keep you here." Irving confessed.

I sighed and was about to get up when we heard footsteps rushing our way and hands banging on the door. "Jane! Irving! Are you in there?" I heard Phineas's voice through the thick metal. "Phineas! Yes! We're trapped! Help! Get me out!" Irving had gone to complete panick mode and was now frantically hitting the door. "Jane! Are you alright darling?"I recognized Ferb's calm voice, though I sensed a hint of slight panick. "Ferb! Yes I'm fine, we both are. The vibrations from the stage moving shut the door and it locked. Can you open it please?" I kept my voice calm, since Irving was panicking enough for the both of us. "Of course love. I'm not going to let a flimsy sheet of metal keep me from bringing you home with me." I could almost hear the wink, but it was still nice to hear. "Just hurry honey, for Irving's sake." I answered. Irving was now curled up in a ball in the far corner rocking back and forth. "He's gone full armadillo." "Stand back Jane. We're coming through in ten seconds." Phineas instructed me so I took my place next to Irving, trying to calm his nerves.

CRASH!

When the hole was large enough to climb through Ferb stepped into the closet. He rushed to my and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Don't scare me like that again." He whispered. I returned his warm hug. "Ferb, I was never in danger. I was locked in a fully lit closet with Irving for a whole of ten minutes. I'll be fine." I joked. "Why didn't you try to call us?" Phineas asked, he had climbed through too. "Good question. And I think it's best answered outside so that armadillo boy can explain."

After we all got out Irving told them what he had told me. The boys took it well, even after a long, long day they would still be friendly and caring like that. Though Ferb looked a bit less friendly then Phineas. I told them my plan, wich seemed to worry Ferb even more. But it was late, so after a short discussion we all went home to get some well earned rest.

Sorry, a bit of a filler. Every story has them I'm afraid. Still, leave me a message or joke, I like jokes, in a review.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: WARNING: CODE RED! WARNING: WARNING:  
So yeah, hankypanky time  
WARNING: WARNING: CODE RED! WARNING: WARNING:

"You're not going to that woman." Ferb said when we walked into my apartment. I turned around, ready to argue. "I have to. If I don't Steven will ruin your good reputation." Ferb catched up with me in one long stride and held me firmly in his arms. "Jane, that editor woman is probably the one behind all this. I almost lost you twice in two days now. I'm not going to let you get hurt tomorrow." He said it so sweetly, he wasn't angry, just worried. I cupped his face with both my hands. "Ferb, I'll be just fine. Mrs. George just wants a story to fill pages, it's Steven who's set on revenge. He's mad at me for not sleeping with him when I worked at the paper. Trust me, Mrs. George is not the problem here. I'll give here the story she wants, the real story." Ferb wasn't buying it yet. I was slowly moving us to my bedroom. "How you charming you are, and how bravely you saved me. Yes the whole city will know about us, but they will read a story about a couragious and handsome young man won the heart of a fair, yet clumsy, maiden in distress." We had reached the bed now, and Ferb had come around long before we had even reached my door.

Ferb suddenly jerked my legs away, dropping me to the bed. "That does sound like a great story. My fair maiden." Ferb hovered very close over me now. "My brave knight, save me from these evil clothes!" I giggled. "Gladly." Ferb positively growled that last word. He got rid of my shirt, while I got busy with his, after that he started to work on my pants. While Ferb was busy with my buttons, I was distracting him by kissing his neck and chest. When my pants had hit the ground Ferb returned the favour, more figorously than me. "Ferb, Ferb." I was moaning already. "Oh Ferb, condom, Oh!" His hand had found my folds and his fingers were deep inside me. "Oh, that's cold!" I sqealed, Ferb just laughed at the effect his tough had on my sanity. "Oh Yes Ferb, oh. Condom, do you have a…" Ferb got off the bed and fished a whole pack of condoms from his bag next his clothes. "You ran out last night, so I got us some new ones." "I Like your thinking Fletcher. Like a real rockstar." I panted while I unhooked my bra. "That's because I am a real rockstar baby. And I'll show it to you." With one swoop he pulled my panties down and went back to fingering me, this time he was rougher, a lot rougher. His hand was almost violating me downstairs while his mouth was latched on my left breast, sucking, sqeazing and gently biting. My nerves system could hardly comprehend what was happening with my body. When the stars before my eyes had faded a bit I started to tug on Ferb's boxers, while he was still pounding his hand into me. He got the hint and used his spare hand to get pull his boxers down. For a moment he stopped touching me to put on one of the condoms. But when he lined himself up with my entrance, I used my legs to grab him and flipped us over. Before he could protest I lowered myself down on him and started to move. "Let me do the work tonight." I said, trying to sound seductively, I leaned down to kiss Ferb's neck. "Just lay back, and let me take care of you. My hero." I whispered. And it seemed to work, the usually so rational man, stoic and silent, was now reduced to a moaning mess. "Jane, Jane." Hearing him say my name like that did it for me. My muscles tightened around Ferb's member, I wanted to collapse but he was not done yet. Damn this boy had stamina. I rode out my climax muttering his name over and over again. This pushed him over the edge, allowing me to finally fall down on his toned chest.

After we both had caught our breath again Ferb sneaked away for a bit to throw away the condom, then he quickly came back to me. "That was amazing. It's always amazing, you're always amazing." I was rambling into Ferb's soft embrace. "And you're adorable." Ferb whispered back.

The sunlight was shining through the window, right in my eyes, waking me up in Ferb's arms. "Goodmorning beautiful."He said with a slightly groaning morning voice. "Hmm, goodmorning handsome."

THUMP THUMP  
Someone was knocking on my door. I got up, softly muttering insults to whomever was interrupting the moment. "Jane, Ferb. You guys ready to go?" Phineas. Going? Right, paper article, Mrs. George. "Goodmorning to you too Phin. Can you give us a moment?" I asked as politely as I could muster. "Why? it's been day for hours. We can get breakfast on the go if you want." Argh, morning people. "Just let us get dressed alright." I said, slowly starting to panick. He was rushing me, in the morning, and that's never a good combination. "Still?" I was going to reply when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Ferb gave me a quick, I'll handle it look. "Phineas, go away." It coulnd't be that simple, could it? "Oh, sorry Ferb. I'll leave you guys to it then." Apparantly it could. I sighed, giving Ferb gratefull eyes. "Thank you. How did you know that would work?" I asked. Ferb shrugged. "It's this code we made up when we went to college. 'Go away' simply meant, leave alone with my lady friend. I might get lucky again." He said like it was nothing, pulling me close. "Wait what! So he knows we…, and again?" I said confused. "Darling the whole floor probably knows, you are quite loud. And only if you're up for it." He said with a cheeky wink. "Oh very funny. And you're not getting anything right now, I can hardly walk after last night." I said, shuffling to my bedroom to get dressed. Ferb took pity on me and lifted me in his arms, bridal style. "I guess I did a good job then." He joked while I snuggled in close. "Hmm, you always do a great job."

If only all arguements could be solved like that. Leave me a funny joke or story in a review, pretty please


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING: WARING: no seriously WARNING: WARNING!  
This might be the filthiest chapter I've ever written, and I've written a few.  
WARNING: WARNING: CODE RED! WARNING: WARNING!

"Come in Collins." Mrs. George is deadserious as I walk into her office, she practically lived there. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't Mrs. George. Did Steven send his article in yet?" I asked before sitting down. "Yes. He did, with photographic proof. I am sorry I never believed your stories Collins, but you never had proof." Mrs. George said while she was sitting down. "I thought the boys were coming with you?" She asked. "I made them stay in the car. I believe I am responsible for their situation, so I want to be the one to fix it. You see, Steven had another story lined up too. About my relationship with Ferb Fletcher. He threathened a friend of ours with this story to bring forth proof so he could ruin the boys reputation." I explained. "I don't see how that story would be worse than this one."Mrs. George said slightly confused. "The reason I am here is to tell you the real story, give you a real article. What Steven wrote is sensational, yes, but it's not true. In this article he speaks about the boys putting the city at risk with one of their projects. They didn't all that alien wanted was Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher to get attention from his enemies. This alien, he calls himself Mitch, is not very bright. The thought of attacking Danville never occurred to him. I have brought the surveillance video's to prove it." I laid out my case and gave Mrs. George a tablet with the video's playing.

After she was done wathching Mrs. George finally agreed with me that Steven's article was bogus. "But now I need a new article. So unless you can provide one, this story will be printed." Mrs. George explained. "I know, I already wrote it. It's about what really happened. Mitch Attacking, Ferb Fletcher saving me, and how Mitch was defeated." I handed her a copy of my article. "Hmm, not bad Collins. It almost makes me regret firing you. Now you elaborate on Mr. Fletcher here, I thought you wanted to keep it private?" Mrs. George said after reading my piece. "I didn't want negative gossip damage the lab. This is a heroic story, I don't care who knows about me and Ferb. I'm proud to be his girlfriend." For the first time since I knew Mrs. George, she smiled. I shifted in my seat when I felt a little metal knob on my dress. I plucked it loose to find it was a recording bug, I reckognized Phineas's design. "The sex is that that good eh?" She said with a wink. "He's a true gentleman, smart and creative. And yes the sex is great. The best sex I've ever had, and that's counting Nick from sales." We shared a friendly laugh while I gently sqeazed the recording bug. "Really? I know Nick has quite the reputation around here. Well good work Collins, on everything. You seem to have landed well on your feet. I'll run this story tomorrow and Steven will get an earfull. Good luck at that crazy lab." Mrs. Collins finally seemed human, friendly even. "Thank you, and good luck with this crazy paper." "Thanks."

Downstairs the boys were waiting in the foyer, or at least until the elevator doors opened. "Jane! What happened up there, is she going to run your version?" Phineas rambled while Ferb just had a concerned look in his face. "Oh did you not catch that last part? Because I could have sworn I found this bug, Phineas." I showed them the squashed recording device. "Yeah sorry about that, I was curious, and nervous, and you wouldn't let us come with." Phineas tried pleading his case. "She's going to run our version. And it's alright Phin, I would be nervous too. Just don't bug me again okay?" I told the boys, instandly being rewarded by relieved faces. "That's great. Well I'm going to the lab to fix a new door in the archive closet. See ya." And with that it was just me and Ferb, now standing in front of his car. "What do you want to do today Ferb?" I asked, knowing he would have some questions about what I said before destroying Phineas's toy. "Let's head home, to my apartment this time, I think we have some things to discuss." Vague as always.

While Ferb has been in my apartment plenty of times, I don't recall ever visiting his. He and Phineas shared the penthouse floor, but had separate appartments, connected with one door only. It was filled with high tech gadgets, but other that that it was very classical styled. Dark wood furniture, filled bookshelves everywhere and in front of a giant window going from floor across the ceiling overviewing the city, his bed. I rush to the window to look outside. "Wow, why haven't I been here before? Your place is great." I gushed. "So, did you really sleep with one of your colleauges at that paper?" Ferb asked while he walked over to me"I slept with one guy, he had this reputation among the girls that he was amazing in bed. He wasn't all that bad, but I zoned out a bit during it." I answered vaguely. "Was he that blond guy, me and Lisa bumbed into him a few times to go to the lab." I looked down slightly ashamed. "Yeah, that's him." "Why are you ashamed of him, was he that bad?" Ferb asked. I sighed and looked at him right in the eyes. "You want to know? Fine. Every time I asked Nick to come over, it was after I saw you going out with Lisa. I got jealous, called him and imagined it was you when we had sex. I even scream your name instead of his once." I was it out, my dirty secret. Ferb just stood frozen, then started laughing. "Jane, my dear Jane, lovely Jane, Lisa is my cousin! I took her out to show her Danville. I guess now I know why I stopped seeing blondy around." He said grabbing my arms and pulling me into a tight embrace. "Good thing too, I wanted to punch him so badly when he described your night as a slam dunk. I wanted to know why him? Why him and not me." I looked up at him. "Really?" I was getting some confidence back and started to drag him to the bed. "Because I wanted you to be him, I wanted it to be you inside me, I wanted your strong hands to touch me, your lips on mine." I had layed us down on the bed now, me on top and I started to grind my hips with his. "And I still want that. I want you Ferb Fletcher, I need you. I need you insde of me, your big cock feels so good, it makes me feel so full Ferb, you fill me up, your big cock feels so good! I want your big cock inside of me, making me full, fucking me. Fuck me Ferb, fuck me hard, I need it." I was talking dirty and Ferb loved it, I could feel his member growing. I stopped grinding, making Ferb groan, and slowly slid down between his legs. "You know Ferb, I've had the pleasure of feeling you inside my littly pussy, wich felt so good Ferb, so good." I undid his belt, button and zipper. "But I have never tasted you." I said softly stroking him through his boxers. The normally so articulate man could only groan and grunt in pleasure. I pulled his pants down to the ground and reached for Ferb's boxers. "Keep talking Jane, please keep talking." Ferb begged, oh that was hot. "Of Ferb, I'm going to tase you, touch you, and finally feel you in my mouth. Will you help me fuck you with my mouth? Will you push my head down on your big cock, making me suck you?" His boxers were down and I started to kiss his shaft. "Do you want me Ferb, like I want you? Do you want me to suck your dick?" I asked, but instead of a vocal answer, Ferb just grabbed my head and pushed me down. I started sucking and licking, using one hand to stroke Ferb, the other to undo my blouse. After a while Ferb pulled my head of his cock for a moment. He sat upright so he could see what I was doing. "What do you want me to do Ferb?" I asked sweetly while caressing his throbbing member. "Do you want my hands?" I grabbed his shaft firmly and pumped a few times. "Do you want my mouth?" I bent down to suck again, taking him as deep as I could go. "Or," I got to my feet and straddled his lap. "Do you want my pussy? Do you feel how wet it is? Have a good feel, it's all for you." I guided his hands to my core where he started to softly stroke me. "Oh Ferb! Tell me what you want. How do you want to fuck me?"I asked wildly, slowly losing the control to Ferb. "How did Nick fuck you?" I saw what he wanted to do, he wanted to prove he was better than Nick. "He took me from behind. Are you going to take me from behind Ferb? Is that what you want?" "Get on your knees on the bed. I'll show you who's the better man for you." I did as he told me. "Oh Ferb, show me Ferb, show me what I already know. He never fucked me right, please Ferb, fuck me good!" As I was done with my ego-stroking rant for Ferb, he had himself lined up behind me. "I am going to fuck you so hard darling, you will feel me there for hours after. I want you to remember who was inside of you tonight, when I will fuck you again." "Oh yes Ferb, I want to feel you, I want to feel you inside me, please Ferb make me feel full." I pleaded as Ferb slowly entered the tip. "Do you feel that darling, do you feel me?"He asked. "Yes I feel you, but not enough Ferb, please I need all of you inside my tight little pussy." He pushed in a little deeper. "How about this, does your little pussy still want more? Is this enough?" He was now using one hand to finger me and one to hold me. "Ferb, more! Fuck me Ferb! Please I need it!" With an incredible amount of force Ferb thrusted into me, if he hadn't been holding me I would have been launched from the bed. He didn't stop to let me get used to him, he set a high speed pace, every thrust as hard as the first one. We could make love anytime, today he needed to prove a point, by fucking my brains out.  
I knew Ferb was close, I had done a very nice job in blowing him, but now I was getting close too. Getting more pleasure from every thrust, and they were many. It didn't take long for me to topple over the edge, expecting Ferb to follow right after. But he didn't, he kept going, not even giving me a moment to regroup. Still sensitive my next orgasm came much faster and was even more powerfull. "Oh Ferb, that was my second, please, I don't think I can take another." I moaned, groaned, screamed and gasped my way though that sentence, Ferb still not stopping. "You can and you will. Unless…" He teased me with his words, but his actions were still rough. Not that he was hurting me, he would never hurt me. "Oh! Unless, Oh,oh,ah! What? OH!" I asked. By now Ferb's arms were the only thing keeping me up. "Who is the better lover?" He asked. "You!" "Who is the better man?" "You!" And who is the sexiest, strongest, most enticing lover you ever had? "You, oh you Ferb always you!" My third orgasm hit me, and finally Ferb let go too.

He slowly put me down on the bed, his now soft member still inside of me. After we both had caught our breath he went to throw the condom away and came back as quickly as he could. "Ferb, That was the most mindblowing, earthshattering sex I ever had. Did you like the dirty talking?" I asked. Ferb was still panting a bit and chuckled. "Darling, that was the best part. You truly have a way with words."

Extra long and extra filthy, did you like it or did you go clean your eyes? tell me in a review!


End file.
